Sweet ANN/Notable songs list
The current page size is }}. There are at least 140 videos on Nico Nico Douga and 1,500 videos on Youtube which are related Sweet Ann. See NicoVideo Search: SWEET ANN and YouTube Search: SWEET ANN More than 20 of her songs were viewed over 8,000 times on Nico: Youtube Playlist Notable Ann Songs Crazy Composed by Willie Nelson Sung by Patsy Cline Cover by Giuseppe *YouTube broadcast Let it Be Sung by The Beatles Cover by Giuseppe *YouTube broadcast Still Alive Uses RealStrat & RealGuitar From: Portal Sung by Ellen McLain Cover by Giuseppe *YouTube broadcast すいーとあん　のうた (Sweet Ann no Uta) Music and Lyrics by Daisuke.S-P Sung in English then in Japanese. Highlights some of the concerns with English Vocaloids and contains the lyrics "I don't understand Japanese". *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Night Light Dance '08 【EURO DANCE】 Music and Lyrics by Anmerutsu-P (Ann-Melts P) *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Never Afraid Lyrics and Music by Anmerutsu-P (Ann-Melts P) *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast Koi Wa Sensou (Love is War) / Remix Song by ryo (Supercell) Cover by Anmerutsu-P (Ann-Melts P) (in English) *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast (producer upload) *YouTube broadcast Luka Luka Night Fever (duet ver.) Duet with Luka Megurine Song by Samfree Cover by Anmerutsu-P (Ann-Melts P) (in English) *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Salamander Song by Ellegarden Cover by Anmerutsu-P (Ann-Melts P) The upload features artwork by Miguel Mushakoji (武者小路ミゲル)Miguel Mushakoji - Sweet Ann, Salamander *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast @ Your Side Music and Lyrics by Shu-tP *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Night of the Magic (Original MX) Music Lyrics by Shu-tP *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Last Christmas Sung by Wham! Cover by Kusemono-P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast No Surprises Sung by Radiohead Cover by Kusemono-P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast 君、微笑んだ夜 / Kimi, Hohoenda Yoru (The night you smiled) From: Steam Detectives Sung by Elika Cover by KarinHiiragiMothraP *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast モンスター (Monster) Trio with Yuki Kaai and Big Al as back up singers Sung by Pink Lady Cover by KarinHiiragiMothraP *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Amazing Grace Christian hymn Amazing Grace Cover by Chata *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Killing me softly with his Song Composed by Charles Fox and Norman Gimbel Cover by Chata *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Turn Me On Uses iclone Lyrics and Music by feralbass *Youtube broadcast This Rush Song and Lyrics by feralbass *Youtube broadcast My Time To Be A Star (8 bit remix) From: Robotech Sung by Lynn Minmei Cover by jaimevalenzuelamusic *YouTube broadcast SEVENTH MOON From: Macross 7 Lyrics by K. Inojo Composition/Arrangement by Kawachi Atsutaka Sung by Fukuyama Yoshiki (Basara Nekki) Cover by kagura555 The upload features artwork by HOMEX HOMEX - Sweet Ann, Seventh Moon *YouTube broadcast Information High From: MACROSS PLUS Lyrics by Dai & Ken=Go Composition/Arrangement by CMJK Sung by Gabriela Robin Cover by Vocanushi *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Machine in Love Music and Lyrics by SeriousMF *YouTube broadcast I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus Uses RealStrat, VIONE, EZD-Nashville, iclone, MusicMaker. Written by Tommie Connor Cover by tmusiclabo *YouTube broadcast Boulevard of broken dreams Sung by Green Day Cover by migge65 *YouTube broadcast Golden Brown Sung by The Stranglers Cover by zgock(３Ｄ脳内ＡｎｎＰ) *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast 天城越え / Amagigoe Enka ballad Cover by basue P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Scarborough Fair A traditional English ballad Cover by subana *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast God Knows... From: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Sung by Aya Hirano (Haruhi Suzumiya) Cover by kagura555 *YouTube broadcast Magnet Duet with Big Al Song by Ryuusei-P Cover by Leo-P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Smile Sung by Lily Allen Cover by PatchiMarkus *Youtube broadcast MAD PIERROT *Nico broadcast See Also *Collaborative Vocaloid Songs *Fanmade Vocaloids based from Sweet Ann References Category:Notable Songs by Vocaloid